crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission Imp-Probable
Mission Imp-Probable is the second story by Morpheus featuring Imp. It starts a month after the previous story, The Art of Being the Imp. It's followed by An Imp-Perfect World. Part 1 Part 1 was published on March 4, 2015. It covers the period between May 11 and May 17, 2007. In it, Imp is invited by Mauler alongside her friends Pinball and Highwayman and two others to take part in a heist in a high-security Sartek facility. In parallel to that, a personal mystery attracts her attention: someone stole one of her paintings from the gallery where it was exposed... and tried to frame her for it. 2007-05-11 Imp, Pinball, the Highwayman and Mauler meet in the Black Mask to discuss a possible job. It’s a pair of heists, with the Shielders as a possible complication. 2007-05-13 The Imp is painting after reviewing plans for the heist. Then the phone rings. It’s the art gallery that is showing her work has been robbed. It seems the thief signed the job with the Imp Sign. 2007-05-17 Imp, Pinball, the Highwayman and Mauler are joined by Hexfire and Monkeywrench for the assault on Sartek. Imp gets her trinket but then discovers that the Shielders have arrived, including Miss Magic, Polarstorm, the Emerald Avenger and Brandywine. There’s a right scuffle and Polarstorm earns the Imp’s ire for his behavior. After they reassemble in the warehouse, Mauler betrays them, killing Monkeywrench and escaping with the ebidium, but not the chip, which Imp had switched. Part 2 Part 2 was published on March 17, 2015. It continues the story up to May 22. Imp finds out who is her mysterious imitator; she starts digging on Mauler's deals and what was about that mysterious chip—who everybody and his mother seem to be desperate to get. 2007-05-19 Imp is bored. Bored. Bored. She decides to egg a few heroes, and discovers Mischief in the process. 2007-05-20 Imp has a conversation with the White Lady. Imp learns that she doesn’t know about the computer chip. The White Lady is displeased that Mauler used her name without her permission. Imp goes to the Black Mask. She talks to Blue Diamond for a while. They mention Polarstorm, but Imp calls him Fuzzy Wuzzy and asks that the new name be spread around. Heller drops into the conversation, which promptly starts to go bad until one of the waitresses intervenes. Then Mauler drops in and demands the chip. When he doesn’t get it, he tries to shoot Imp, and then points the gun at the waitress. Bad move. He’s ejected and banned for a month. Cute ejection gadget. 2007-05-22 Imp goes to Superbad to get some info from Bob, a.k.a Robert Zabrowski. She learns a few details about Mauler and a lot about the chip. Then Brandywine attacks her when she leaves. After a tussle, she follows Brandywine to a place the Shielders are using to meet and listens in. When Brandywine calls her brother Superhawk, she gets the number and calls him, asking to be patched onto the conversation. They negotiate for the chip. Part 3 Part 3 was published on April 2, 2015. It continues the story, ending it on May 26. 2007-05-23 Imp arrives at Central Park, the designated spot to exchange the chip for the cash. The Shielders try to double-cross her, but she’s prepared with Pinball and the Highwayman as backup. She gets the real bag of money, discards a couple of tracking devices, and heads for Mauler’s hideout for the rest of the loot. She discovers that Mauler has spent at least two thirds of what he got for the Eribidum. Then Mauler arrives and begins upgrading the devises and armor. The armor goes out of control. There’s a bit of a scuffle with the evil AI in the armor, the Shielders, the Imp, Pinball and the Highwayman. They get the armor and destroy the chip when Hexfire appears and makes off with Mauler. 2007-05-26 Imp and Mischief get together. 2007-05-07 (Shielders Headquarters in NJ) Imp has her revenge on Fuzzy Wuzzy. Characters Part 1 *Imp *The heist team: **Hexfire **Highwayman **Mauler **Monkeywrench (villain) **Pinball Part 2 Part 3 Unsorted *The Shielders: **Brandywine **Emerald Avenger **Miss Magic **Polarstorm *Others **Carl (Black Mask) **David Herman **Ryan Chambers **Mischief **the White Lady ***"Mario" ***"Luigi" ***"Yoshi" **Blue Diamond **Heller **Brandi **Robert "Bob" Zabrowski Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1